


По любви

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Smoking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, good guy Brock Rumlow, good guy Jack Rollins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: — Поэтому я всегда считал, что отношения надо начинать с тем, на кого стоит, даже если эти отношения только на пару ночей, — сказал Брок. — А жениться только на том, кого любишь. И не смотреть на метки.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 71





	По любви

**Author's Note:**

> соулмейт АУ, в котором у тех, кто встретил своего соулмейта, на радужке глаза прорисовывается кольцо в цвет глаз соулмейта, а у тех, чей соулмейт умер, — крест.

Лет до пятнадцати Брок ждал, когда его радужка окрасится другим цветом, как у всех, кто встретил свою вторую половинку, поэтому присматривался чуть ли не к каждому проходящему мимо человеку вне зависимости от его пола. А потому замечал, как мало среди них тех, кто уже встретил _своего_.

На момент встречи с Джеком им едва исполнилось по двадцать три, но оба уже ни во что не верили и жили как большинство людей — выходные проводили в барах, знакомились с кем-нибудь и трахались с теми, у кого тоже не было никаких _аномалий_. 

Они устроились в одну организацию и попали в одну команду, а после первого же ранения Джек из больницы ЩИТа вышел изменившимся — в его серо-зеленых глазах отчетливо проявились карие кольца.

— Ты не понимаешь, — частенько повторял Джек следующие одиннадцать лет. — И я раньше нихрена не понимал. Все действительно иначе, Брок. Вот встретишь, тогда и поговорим.

* * *

Брок хоть и был обколот обезболивающими до полупьяного состояния, а все равно упрямо шел отчитываться о едва не проваленной миссии, справедливо полагая, что в этом состоянии ему будет проще пережить негодование начальства.

Джек только морщился недовольно, поддерживая Брока, чтобы тот поменьше наступал на пострадавшую ногу — костыли обещали выдать только утром.

В приехавшем лифте оказался незнакомый сотрудник в странно-знакомой форме, Брок определенно где-то ее видел, только не мог вспомнить где. И лицо — видел. Точно видел, на лица у него память хорошая. Когда не затуманена медикаментами.

А вот глаза...

— Ого, — выдал Брок, — никогда такого не встречал.

Джек, почему-то вытянувшийся по стойке смирно и едва не козырнувший, судя по выражению лица, был не прочь пару раз стукнуться головой о стену или стукнуть Брока, чтобы тот замолчал. Он пихнул Брока плечом, чуть не повалив на пол, но Брок только отмахнулся.

— Прошу прощения? — приподнял бровь незнакомец.

— Глаза, — восхищенно протянул Брок.

Незнакомец нахмурился недовольно.

— Разные. Один обычный, а второй с кольцом. 

— Брок, заткнись уже, — прошипел Джек. — Простите, полковник Роджерс, неожиданный побочный эффект обезболивающих.

— Ничего страшного, — как-то растерянно произнес тот, кого Джек назвал Роджерсом, и поспешно вышел, едва двери лифта поехали в стороны.

— Нарвешься ты когда-нибудь, Брок, — проворчал Джек, помогая ему дойти до нужного кабинета. — Отчитывайся, я подожду тут, а потом по домам и никаких «останусь здесь». Если придется, я донесу тебя до парковки на плече. И плевал я на твою репутацию.

* * *

Первое, что сделал Брок на следующее утро, едва приехав на работу и получив чертов костыль, — отыскал кабинет Стива Роджерса и, резко выдохнув, уверенно постучал в дверь.

— Полковник Роджерс, — сразу начал он, когда ему разрешили войти. — Лейтенант Брок Рамлоу, командир Альфы СТРАЙК. Я прошу прощения за свое вчерашнее поведение, врачам о побочном эффекте уже доложил.

— Лейтенант Рамлоу, — Стив встал и протянул ему руку. — Вы даже не представляете, что вчера для меня сделали.

Он выглядел все так же слегка растерянно, как и прошлым вечером, и Брок, крепко сжимая протянутую ладонь, вдруг ощутил, что ему хочется ослабить верхнюю пуговицу. На куртке. Которая, вообще-то, на молнии и не давит под горло. Видимо, просто в кабинете душно, предположил он.

— Боюсь, что не совсем понимаю Вас, полковник.

— Я не смотрел в зеркало с тех пор, как... Несколько дней до своего собственного падения и после разморозки, не хотел видеть крест, — как-то очень по-мальчишески пожал плечами Стив. — Я не совсем понимаю, что это значит, но это вселяет в меня надежду, что он каким-то образом тоже жив.

«Он», — отметил Брок. И очень захотелось спросить, как же тогда Роджерс бреется, не на ощупь же, право слово?

— Но почему один глаз? — ляпнул Брок и мысленно сам себе отвесил оплеуху. — Простите, язык мой — враг мой. 

— Нас всегда об этом спрашивали, — снова смущенно улыбнулся Стив. — Мы не знаем. Не знали. Просто встретились — и у обоих левый глаз изменился почти мгновенно, а правый нет. Мы еще сутки потом ждали — но так и не дождались. Я пока только открываю для себя возможности интернета, но на основных найденных мной форумах пишут, что это может быть редкий случай, когда у человека не один, а два соулмейта. Но чтобы одновременно у обоих было такое — о таком никто из ответивших на мой вопрос не слышал.

— Триада, — задумчиво произнес Брок. — Поищите Триаду. Правда, я всегда был уверен, что это из разряда мифов и легенд.

Он рассматривал Стива, пока тот быстро делал пометки в блокноте. Красивый, ладный и сильный. Более чем привлекательный. Жаль, что с прицепом, мысленно вздохнул Брок.

— Спасибо еще раз, лейтенант Рамлоу, — Стив снова пожал ему руку. — И рад с Вами познакомиться, насколько я знаю, нам предстоит сотрудничать.

Оказавшись в своем кабинете, Брок немедленно скинул куртку, оттянул не такой уж и плотный ворот футболки и включил на полную кондиционер. Не помогло. Пришлось пойти в туалет и плеснуть в лицо ледяной водой.

Лоб и щеки почти горели, и Брок поморщился, думая, что это могут быть все еще последствия от обезболивающих. И пусть неудачно подвернутая нога до сих пор ныла и приходилось опираться на костыль, в остальном он чувствовал себя неплохо еще полчаса назад.

Идти к медикам ужасно не хотелось. Брок поморщился, перевел взгляд с раковины на зеркало и отшатнулся. А потом медленно придвинулся ближе.

В левом глазу на его золотисто-карей радужке почти сияло голубое кольцо.

— Ну охренеть, — зло выдохнул Брок.

Один глаз. Голубое, мать его. Как глаза Роджерса. 

Брок вернулся в кабинет, радуясь, что никого по дороге не встретил, заказал на имя Джека Роллинза корректирующие линзы, переплатив вдвое за быструю доставку, и продублировал информацию о заказе на электронную почту Джека с припиской: «Получи за меня, буду должен».

Работы с документами хватило, чтобы время до обеда пролетело незаметно. 

Брок почти забыл о своей _маленькой проблеме_ , когда Джек привычно без стука ввалился к нему в кабинет и протянул коробку.

— Объяснишь? — спросил он и присвистнул, когда Брок поднял на него взгляд. — И когда тебя угораздило?

Аккуратно распаковывая линзы и просматривая инструкцию по применению, Брок рассказал об утреннем разговоре.

— Почему только сегодня? — поднял брови Джек.

— Ну, технически сутки еще не прошли, но, вообще-то, я его вчера толком и не видел, на глаза залип. Если бы ты не сказал, кто это был, я бы и не узнал при встрече. И извиняться бы не пошел, мда... — Брок, на мгновение задумавшись, откинулся на спинку стула.

— А я предупреждал, что ты нарвешься, — фыркнул Джек. — Только вот зачем это? — указал он на контейнер в руках Брока.

Брок осторожно вставил линзу в глаз и полюбовался на себя в прилагающееся к набору маленькое зеркальце.

— Как родной, а, Джек? — ухмыльнулся он. — Нахер мне все эти проблемы? Был бы он один, я бы, может, и не отказался. А тут — потенциальная мифическая Триада, какой-то еще незнакомый мужик в комплекте. Между прочим, его ровесник. И это Роджерс выглядит достойно, а вдруг тот уже дряхлый старик и вот-вот откинется? И потом — ты знаешь мое личное правило: не трахайся там, где работаешь. Слишком много проблем. И вообще мое отношение ко всему этому знаешь. Я бы с ним запросто закрутил при других условиях, но... — Брок развел руками.

Джек только пожал плечами.

— Тебе решать, Брок. Я в любом случае на твоей стороне.

* * *

Их первая совместная миссия прошла тихо и гладко, хоть Брок и прислушивался к себе — не возникнет ли желания опекать Роджерса больше положенного, как это бывает у соулмейтов. По крайней мере, он о таком читал.

Но то ли дело в незакрепленной связи, то ли в отсутствии третьего, да только Брок ничего не почувствовал. Ничего лишнего — обычный азарт во время операции и тепло и легкую усталость после схлынувшего адреналина на пути домой.

В джете он заметил, что Стив внимательно рассматривает его, и вопросительно дернул головой. Тот без намека на улыбку сделал короткий жест рукой, мол, ничего, не обращай внимания, и отвернулся.

Во время разбора миссии Брок увидел золотисто-ореховое кольцо в правом глазу Стива и нервно сглотнул. На мгновение появилось желание снять чертову линзу, чтобы Стив перестал так то ли расстроено, то ли обиженно заламывать брови, но Брок одернул себя — решение принято. И не на пустом месте. Пусть все идет так, как идет.

* * *

Они часто работали вместе, и это как-то незаметно их сблизило. За полгода забылась нелепость знакомства и некоторая неловкость первого разговора. Морщинка между бровей Стива так и не пропала, но стала какой-то привычной, почти как родинки или веснушки. Хоть Броку и хотелось иногда разгладить ее пальцем.

И в отличие от Брока, Стив и не подумал прятать свои разные глаза, даже когда разговоры и шепотки за его спиной стали почти неприлично громкими.

Брока иногда так и тянуло спросить, нашел ли Стив хоть какие-то зацепки по поводу того, второго, но он довольствовался лишь тем, что раз за разом убеждался, что серое кольцо не сменилось крестом. Отчего-то ему это тоже вдруг стало важно.

Может, думал он иногда, Триада не такой уж и миф. Может, действительно стоило вынуть голову из задницы и все рассказать Стиву, предложить свою помощь в поисках третьего. Их третьего.

Но все равно ничего не делал. Хоть и, бывало, залипал взглядом на Стиве и некоторых особенно заманчивых частях его тела.

И вроде жизнь продолжала идти, как и шла. Вот только трахаться с кем-то незнакомым и временным отчего-то больше не хотелось.

* * *

Перестрелка в центре города и убийство Фьюри всех в ЩИТе поставили на уши. И попытка обвинить Роджерса в предательстве — как серпом по яйцам.

— Кэп, — Брок буквально влетел в него в лифте, — понятия не имею, что происходит, уходи, мы прикроем. 

Стив сжал его плечо, поблагодарил кивком, и Брок решил — если выживет, расскажет все. Чего бы это ему ни стоило.

* * *

Они снова столкнулись через два дня, когда на Роджерса уже была объявлена охота и голова на блюде оказалась предпочтительнее живого пленного.

— Не подставляйся ты так, — прошипел разозленный Брок, чудом уходя с линии огня.

— Кто бы говорил, — парировал Стив, прикрывая их обоих щитом.

— Тебя и Фьюри заказал определенно один и тот же человек, — быстро сообщил Брок, выглядывая из-за машины и тут же опуская голову, — потому что вас преследует один и тот же монстр.

В рукопашную Брок не лез, отстреливая оставшуюся группу поддержки неизвестного убийцы из-за прикрытий и с горечью узнавая бойцов Дельты. 

— Да что за чертовщина тут происходит? — буркнул он, когда услышал удивленный вскрик Стива.

Все вдруг стихло, и в этой тишине Стив растерянно и с отчетливо звучащей надеждой позвал:

— Баки? 

Брок увидел, как изумленно распахнулись серо-стальные глаза, как одна радужка вдруг стала чуть ярче, как на ней проявился рисунок. И вдруг — будто в замедленной съемке — незнакомец повернулся и посмотрел на Брока в упор.

Но снова раздались выстрелы, пришлось спрятаться, а когда все закончилось, рядом остались только тела их бывших сослуживцев и несколько раненых бойцов его группы.

А щеки и лоб снова начали гореть.

— Ты линзу потерял, — шепнул подобравшийся к нему Джек.

— Нихрена я не потерял, — тихо отозвался Брок, — с утра как поставил, так в левый глаз словно песку сыпанули, похоже, снова менять пора.

— В левый? — задумчиво переспросил Джек.

И Брок вздохнул, уже все понимая, вынул бесполезную теперь линзу и стянул у Джека солнечные очки.

— Вот только скажи хоть слово, — прошипел он.

Брок прошел среди трупов, переворачивая ногой тех, чьих лица было не видно, громко называл имена. 

— Вся Дельта и часть Гаммы, — зло сплюнул он, подходя к Стиву. — Кэп, это раскол внутри ЩИТа. Выше Фьюри стоит только один человек. Пару моих бойцов зацепило, — добавил Брок, — и Романовой нужна медицинская помощь. Пора уходить.

— Организуй, — попросил его Стив, — я возвращаюсь в Трискелион.

* * *

Конечно, Брок не отпустил его одного. И оказался в соседней с ним палате в госпитале.

— Нат, ты же видела? — услышал он тихий разговор за стеной. — Ты видела его левый глаз?

Брок попробовал пошевелиться, но все тело оказалось каким-то нереально тяжелым. Миорелаксанты, решил он, значит, травмирован позвоночник. Думать о том, что его парализовало, не хотелось. От этой мысли становилось не по себе. Над самым ухом противно и ритмично пищала и посвистывала аппаратура.

— Видела, — подтвердила Наташа. — А ты _правый_ видел?

Брок напряг слух, но, вероятно, Стив не ответил. Или, может, жестами. 

— Когда мы встретились снова на хеликерриере, его глаза были обычными. Как это может быть?

Теперь промолчала уже Наташа. 

— Манипуляции с памятью и сознанием, гипнотическое воздействие? — предложил варианты третий голос. 

Сэм Уилсон, припомнил Брок.

— Я был уверен, — медленно и как-то глухо произнес Стив, — что спас его в сорок третьем. Но он до сих пор в плену.

* * *

В следующий раз Брок проснулся от легкого прикосновения к руке.

— ... Мы уезжаем в Нью-Йорк. — Брок понял, что Стив говорит с ним уже какое-то время. — Я оставлю координаты Джеку. В Альфе тоже обнаружились крысы, два человека, поэтому безоговорочно всю команду мы назад не примем, сейчас идут следствия и проверки, но вы с Джеком вне подозрений. Все ваши документы чисты, в чем я лично и не сомневался. 

Брок чувствовал, как Стив большим пальцем осторожно гладил его по костяшкам пальцев.

— Хотел бы я понять тебя, Брок, — произнес он тише. — И хотел бы твердо знать, что не ошибаюсь. Но как бы там ни было, я уважаю твое право самому принимать решения. 

Брок отчаянно пытался открыть глаза. 

Стив посидел еще какое-то время, потом чуть крепче сжал его руку, со вздохом отпустил и тихо ушел, а Броку так и не удалось ни двинуться, ни произвести хоть какой-то звук.

* * *

— Мы уже выставили дом в Вашингтоне на продажу и внесли первый взнос за новый, Джейн вертится как белка в колесе, дети привыкают к новой школе, — разом выдал всю информацию Джек, выходя вслед за Броком из кабинета, в который они едва заглянули. — Пойдем в зал, парни будут рады тебя видеть.

— Что, и ты вот так возьмешь и подвинешься после полугода командования? — прищурился Брок.

— С радостью, — ухмыльнулся Джек. — Вот вообще не мое, я предпочитаю исполнять приказы, а не отдавать их. Рад, что ты снова в строю. Сам-то будешь квартиру искать?

— Да все думаю, надо ли, — пожал плечами Брок. — Вроде и комната на базе достаточно удобная, и в то же время отвык я как-то от казарменной жизни.

Слегка поредевшие ряды Альфа СТРАЙКа встретили его радостными возгласами. Брок недосчитался пятерых, хотя Стив говорил о двоих.

— Не все захотели переехать, — поджал губы Джек, — из Беты вообще половина отсеялась. Новичков набирают и нам недобор устранять надо. 

— Разберемся, — кивнул Брок, с удовольствием включаясь в работу.

* * *

Со Стивом они встретились через пару дней, когда приехала группа новеньких и пришлось проводить смотр.

— Рад тебя видеть, — Стив улыбнулся и крепко сжал протянутую руку.

— Как оно, Кэп? — спросил Брок вовсе не из праздного интереса.

— Давай, может, пообедаем вместе, все разом и расскажу, — предложил Стив, и Брок не стал отказываться.

В столовой было шумно — лучшее место для разговора.

— Теперь проверкой занимаются еще и юристы Старка, — Стив покачал головой, — получается долго, но если и это не поможет, то... — он развел руками.

Брок кивнул и, не скрываясь, внимательно рассмотрел Стива, замечая и потускневший взгляд, и новые морщины на лбу и возле угрюмо сжатых губ.

— А ты... — начал было он, но осекся, думая, что не вправе лезть в личную жизнь человека, которого к себе так и не подпустил, нарушив данное самому себе обещание.

— Что? — Стив спокойно встретил его взгляд. — Договаривай, Брок.

— Нашел Барнса?

— Пока нет, — Стив вздохнул, и Броку остро захотелось обнять его, поддержать, согреть, все-таки разгладить эту складку между бровей. — Отстаем на пару шагов, и я никак не могу понять, почему Баки от меня скрывается.

— Если будет нужна помощь, обращайся, — выдал Брок до того, как сам понял, что именно собрался сказать, и мысленно, в который уже раз, стукнул себя по губам.

Стив посмотрел на него пристально и долго, а потом грустно улыбнулся:

— Спасибо, Брок, я учту.

* * *

Год пролетел как один день.

Новые бойцы вливались в коллектив медленно, но в итоге стали незаменимой его частью. 

Брок так и остался жить на базе, лишь время от времени выбираясь к Джеку в гости на выходных. Ему все казалось, что он до сих пор не полностью восстановился после перелома позвоночника. И боль частенько давала о себе знать. Но каким-то чудом к службе его продолжали допускать, не списывали в резерв — и это было главное. Брок был готов сделать все от него зависящее, чтобы так дальше и продолжалось — потому что он и понятия не имел, как можно жить иначе.

— Ты себя загонишь, Брок, — вместо приветствия пожурил его Стив, входя в зал. — Хотя бы в выходной давал себе отдохнуть.

— Как погода в Европе? — перевел тему Брок, опуская штангу на крепления.

— Солнечно, — тепло улыбнулся Стив. — Баки вернулся с нами. Правда, несколько дней ему придется провести в медицинском блоке.

— Поздравляю, — совершенно искренне сказал Брок и хлопнул Стива по плечу. 

Даже от такого нехитрого прикосновения по собственной коже пробежали мурашки. Странно, подумал Брок, раньше такого не было. Сказывается недотрах или близость Триады? Он уже прочитал все, что смог найти. Не то чтобы было очень уж много информации, конечно. Крайне редкая ситуация, по пальцам можно пересчитать официально зарегистрированные случаи.

Стив смотрел так, что Броку казалось, что он вот-вот задаст тот самый вопрос, который не задал еще в госпитале, но мгновение прошло, а сам Стив, коротко улыбнувшись, молча отошел к груше и приступил к собственному комплексу ежедневных упражнений.

* * *

Через месяц, после всех проверок и юридических проволочек, Баки наконец-то получил документы и был объявлен свободным человеком и новым гражданином Америки. Тони решил не мелочиться и закатил по этому поводу вечеринку для своих, коих набралась вся база и еще немножко сверху. Для компании.

— Так почему ты целый год бегал от Стива-то? — бесцеремонно спросила Наташа, покачивая бокалом с каким-то ярким коктейлем.

— Хотел для начала все вспомнить, чтобы это было не заученной информацией, а именно моими эмоциями, — криво усмехнулся Баки, — а когда вспомнил, отчаянно захотел забыть. 

— Вот что, приятель, — Тони встал и наклонился к Баки так близко, что чуть не коснулся его носа кончиком своего. — Мы это уже прошли. Да, это был ты, но нет, это были не твои решения и не твои желания. Тобой управляли, как кукольник управляет марионетками. И ты за это не отвечаешь. 

Наташа и Сэм согласно кивнули.

— А вот _теперь_ , когда я, Брюс и Ванда покопались в твоей голове и твое сознание чисто как стеклышко, все решения уже непосредственно твои собственные. И если ты начнешь косячить, то разговор будет другой. Но я уже говорил и повторю еще раз — Кэпу судьба не может послать отмороженного ублюдка, значит, ты нормальный чувак, — подытожил Тони, широко улыбаясь.

— Звучит как тост, — подхватил Сэм.

Брок криво усмехнулся и не стал отставать от общего веселья.

* * *

Брок уже прилично пьян, когда, выйдя прогуляться по территории базы, возле тренировочной площадки наткнулся на Стива и Баки.

— ... и я все равно этого не понимаю, — договорил фразу Баки, прежде чем повернуться к Броку.

— Прошу прощения, парни, не буду мешать. — Он уже повернулся, чтобы уйти в другую сторону, благо территория огромная, но Баки его остановил.

— Нет, Брок, подожди, рассуди нас.

— Ты еще скажи «трезво рассуди», — насмешливо фыркнул Брок, все-таки поворачиваясь к ним и прикуривая.

Баки тихо рассмеялся и вытянул из его пачки сигарету для себя.

— Вот скажи, ты стал бы скрываться от предназначения? Прятать глаза и не встречаться с тем, с кем ты совпал?

Брок в темноте не мог различить выражения лица Стива, а очень хотелось.

— _Я_ — да, — честно ответил он, и Баки закашлялся, от возмущения подавившись дымом.

— Но почему? 

— Если хочешь, я могу рассказать, только давайте куда-нибудь упадем, — предложил Брок.

— Не хочу возвращаться, — поморщился Стив, — от музыки уже голова раскалывается.

— Тогда к нам, — решил Баки.

* * *

— Я рос на двух примерах, — начал Брок, когда они расселись в гостиной дома Стива и Баки принес всем по бутылке холодного пива. — Мои родители были из аномальных — ну, с кольцами.

Баки громко заливисто рассмеялся, запрокидывая голову. Брок поймал себя на том, что залюбовался им, приложил бутылку к виску, с трудом отвел глаза и продолжил рассказывать.

— А брат матери с женой — нет, они просто друг друга полюбили, не стали ждать чего-то там мифического и поженились. Мои предки постоянно между собой лаялись, месяца не проходило без скандалов с хлопаньем дверьми. А посуда стабильно раз в полгода менялась. Нет, я не скажу, что они друг друга не любили, но вот понимать — ну, на мой взгляд, не понимали. Я, конечно, мелкий еще был, сам мало что понимал, а в пятнадцать свалил в другой город учиться. Но вообще еще поискать надо настолько разных людей, как они. Отец даже как-то предположил, что они в один день с кем-то еще познакомились, а потом не на тех подумали, когда «своих» искали. И их половинки на самом деле где-то прожили жизни не с ними. Но вопроса о разводе ни разу не поднимали. И друг за друга обидчикам глотки могли перегрызть.

Брок сделал глоток пива и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— А дядя с женой жили душа в душу, надышаться друг другом не могли, но умерла она рано, еще и сорока не было. И дядька постоянно на могилу ходил. Там познакомился с женщиной, которая мужа схоронила. Посмеялась над ними судьба, да, — он задумался на минуту, перевел взгляд со Стива на Баки. — Ну, они даже попробовали, раз уж глаза поменялись. Поцеловались один раз — и неделю видеть друг друга не могли. Потом, правда, помирились, общаются, в бридж по выходным играют — она англичанкой оказалась. А вот не тянет их друг к другу физически — хоть убейся. 

Стив покивал:

— Я читал про такое, когда выискивал информацию про Триаду, редкий случай, но бывает.

— Вот, — Брок поднял бутылку, салютуя, и допил пиво. — Поэтому я всегда считал, что отношения надо начинать с тем, на кого стоит, даже если эти отношения только на пару ночей. А жениться только на том, кого любишь. И не смотреть на метки. 

Баки хмыкнул и одобрительно поджал губы.

— Вот видишь, Стив, и такое бывает. А значит, и мы вполне можем оставаться и дальше вдвоем, как это было до войны, раз уж не можем отыскать нашего третьего. А еще...

— Бак, не начинай, пожалуйста, — попытался остановить Стив, почему-то краснея.

— А еще я думаю, — упрямо продолжил Баки, — что раз уж нам судьбой в принципе кто-то третий предназначен, то почему бы и не разнообразить жизнь тем, кого хочется нам обоим?

— Правильно мыслишь, — поддержал Брок. — А я, пожалуй, пойду, спасибо за пиво. 

Он поднялся с кресла, от души потянулся — аж суставы затрещали — и затылком ощутил горячую волну возбуждения. От Баки.

Интересно, подумал Брок, чтобы почувствовать тепло от Стива, понадобилось прикосновение, а тут даже бесконтактно... 

— Нет, Баки, — услышал он резкий окрик Стива и обернулся. 

Баки стоял так близко, словно собрался обнять или ударить. Хотя замах был бы слишком коротким, отметил Брок.

— Да почему нет-то, Стив, сам же признавался, что тебе нравится Брок. А ты как? — Баки посмотрел прямо в глаза — горячо, пронзительно, словно видел его насквозь.

— А я бы, может, и да, если бы...

— Нет, — снова прервал их Стив. — Субординация, Баки. Служебные романы — это табу.

— Вот и я служебные романы не одобряю, — медленно выговорил Брок. В висках отчего-то закололо то ли злостью, то ли иррациональной обидой. Он точно знал, что наутро об этом пожалеет, но остановиться уже не мог. — Я-то думал, что у нас по этому вопросу возникнут непреодолимые разногласия, а оно вон как — полное совпадение. Так, наверно, даже лучше. Потому что субординация в нашем случае не прокатит, Кэп. Закон на стороне меченых. 

Баки коротко рассмеялся и хлопнул себя ладонями по бедрам с таким видом, будто вот-вот скажет «а я же говорил», а Брок привычными движениями вынул линзы и проморгался.

— Хорошо-то как, задолбали, цензурных слов не хватает. 

— Брок, все-таки ты... — выдохнул Стив, шагнул к нему да так и замер с приоткрытым ртом, словно еще что-то сказать хотел.

— Да, Стив, — кивнул Брок, словно сбрасывая с плеч бетонную плиту. — Я знаю, что ты понял, и давно хотел уже перестать скрываться, поговорить открыто, но как-то постоянно откладывал.

— А все же — почему скрывался? — в глазах Баки явно сверкнуло любопытство.

— Поначалу потому, что предполагал, что первый партнер Стива может оказаться дряхлым стариком в инвалидном кресле, без обид, Баки, и подумал — не надо мне такого счастья. А теперь присматриваюсь к Стиву и к тебе и пытаюсь решить, что мне важнее — работа, которая меня всем устраивает, или отношения, которые еще неизвестно, сложатся ли. А если сложатся — хер знает, смогу ли я на миссиях вести себя профессионально, не отвлекаясь на то, что конкретно вам двоим может быть нужна помощь.

— В чем-то я тебя даже понимаю, — хмыкнул Баки и перевел взгляд на Стива. — Ничего у нас в жизни не будет просто и легко, да, мелкий?

* * *

Боль нарастала постепенно, и если сначала Брок отмахивался от нее, как от назойливой мошки, то уже через пару недель снова плотно подсел на таблетки. И к концу третьего месяца с неудовольствием отметил, что разрешенной дневной дозы ему уже не хватает. Но сдаться врачам — означало подписать себе приговор.

Окончательно подписать. Потому что Брок и сам прекрасно понимал, что с такими болями командир группы поддержки из него никакой. 

Дни, когда он мог выдать в зале собственную норму, стоило бы начать отмечать в календаре как праздничные, настолько они стали редки.

— Я все, Джек, — признал он, почти сдаваясь. — А ты готовься, лично прослежу, чтобы командиром поставили тебя. Никому больше не доверю ни своих ребят, ни тех, чью жопу вы прикрываете. Но для начала, — понизил он голос, — давай как раньше, а? Попытка не пытка, может, отпустит. 

Джек фыркнул насмешливо, безуспешно скрывая искреннюю обеспокоенность, но согласился. 

— Завтра, мои на все выходные уезжают к матери Джейн, так что я могу остаться на базе.

* * *

Брок выдохнул густой дым, передал косяк Джеку и расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрыв глаза.

— Так и подсесть недолго, — задумчиво протянул он. — Здорово-то как — не больно. Помнишь, бывало, еще до ЩИТа, ждешь вертушку и торопишься — успеть бы дунуть, а то пока там до санчасти доберешься.

Джек задержал дым и кивнул, через несколько секунд медленно выдохнул и расплылся в улыбке:

— Молодые были, глупые. Значит, на Барнса у тебя не встает? — спросил он без паузы, и Брок с возмущением и изумлением уставился на него. — Что? — спокойно переспросил Джек и даже плечами слегка пожал, мол, а что такого-то. — Сам же всегда говорил, что отношения надо начинать с тем, на кого стоит. И, помнится мне, пару раз ты признавался, что с Кэпом бы с удовольствием того, если бы не непонятный прицеп. Теперь с прицепом разобрались, а ты все еще не в их койке, вот я и...

— Так, все, — перебил его Брок, — мысль уловил. На обоих встает, спасибо, что поинтересовался, — с нескрываемым сарказмом добавил он, потянулся с довольным видом и снова перехватил косяк из пальцев Джека. 

— Тогда я тем более не понимаю. Два классных мужика рядом, у тебя давно никого нет, да и хрен с ней — с этой связью. Ты хочешь, они хотят — жизнь-то не бесконечная. Ну, по крайней мере, у тебя, за них я не рискну сказать.

— Джек, твою мать, в кои-то веки мы с тобой вдвоем, ладно бы в ностальгию вместе со мной ударился, так нет же, — поморщился Брок. — В связи как раз и дело. Бесит, понимаешь? Не хочу навязанных желаний. А разобраться не могу, то ли это _у меня_ на парней встает, то ли связь меня к ним тянет. Вот раньше было понятно — приперло, покувыркались и разбежались. Все легко и просто. А теперь и других не хочется. То ли потому, что это Стив такой охуенный, но как с ним познакомился — как отрезало. Все уже не такие какие-то. Когда там его разморозили — года три назад? У меня всего дважды было. И то так — без огонька, пресновато. А как Барнс нарисовался — так и вообще. Ну и вот как это все понять? 

Брок покачал головой, невесело усмехнулся, глядя на округлившего в удивлении глаза Джека.

— А может, просто старею, — отмахнулся Брок.

— Конечно, — скептически хмыкнул Джек, — в тридцать-то шесть. Разумеется. Так тем более — ну вот что ты теряешь? Секса и так нет, со здоровьем херня какая-то творится. Что там, кстати, на форумах писали про незакрепленную связь?

— Дядька со своей англичанкой не спит, — нахмурился Брок.

— Но они рядом постоянно — по нескольку часов в день вместе, сам же говорил. А ты от своих чуть ли не прячешься. Кстати, когда у тебя боли усилились?

— Так, чтобы почти невыносимо, — пару недель, а что?

— А ничего, — Джек наклонился к нему и постучал пальцем по лбу. — Когда Стив с Баки в Вашингтон улетели? Две недели назад?

— Да иди ты, — беззлобно огрызнулся Брок. — Хренота все это.

* * *

— Привет, Брок. — Барнс от души хлопнул его по спине, и Брок успел заметить, как Джек болезненно поморщился. Да вот только боль как ушла по накурке, так и не вернулась больше. — Скучал?

— А как же, — хмыкнул Брок. — Как там одноглазый?

— Что ему будет? — отмахнулся Стив. — Баки официально присоединился к Мстителям. Как я ни противился.

Они оба рассмеялись, словно это была какая-то их личная шутка, и Брок ощутил, как внутри все сжалось от того, что и ему она должна быть понятна. И эта внезапная вспышка ревности резко ухудшила его настроение. Но он упрямо отложил это на подумать когда-нибудь после и растянул губы в улыбке: 

— Ну, значит, надо побегать с нами, чтобы мои парни к вам обоим привыкли.

— Да мы хоть сейчас, — довольно потер руки Баки, — переоденемся и вперед.

* * *

— Ты как с цепи сорвался, — буркнул Джек через пару недель. — И сам носишься как двадцатилетний, и нас загонял. Кто там жаловался, что стареет?

— Расслабился, выкинул все из головы — меня и попустило, — насмешливо парировал Брок.

— А то, что твои мужики целыми днями гоняют с нами на площадке, вообще не роляет, я правильно понимаю? — скептически поднял бровь Джек и едва успел уклониться от дружеского, но весьма чувствительного обычно подзатыльника. — Надеюсь, ты не собираешься теперь регулярно так расслабляться? 

Во взгляде Джека не было и намека на смех, и Брок тоже совершенно серьезно ответил:

— Одноразовая акция. Если меня снова не скрутит. Я и таблетки-то в тот же день перестал пить. Я не подросток, Джек, не сорвусь. А скрутит — пойду ко врачу.

И Брок никогда в этом не признался бы, конечно, но ему чертовски приятно, что Джек о нем беспокоится. Впрочем, Джек и так это знал. Всегда. Без лишних слов.

* * *

Боль вернулась резко, почти оглушая, в самый разгар операции — и Брок скрипел зубами несколько часов, но делал вид, что все в порядке, и довел дело до конца без малейшей ошибки. И только когда все террористы были уничтожены, а заложники освобождены, когда прозвучала команда отбой, Брок позволил себе зайти в джет и с глухим стоном свалиться в кресло.

Через пятнадцать минут он уже был блаженно пьян от тех же самых обезболивающих, что три с половиной года назад сыграли с ним злую шутку.

— Мисс... мисс Максимофф. — Язык заплетался. И Брок на самом деле не был уверен, что мимо него шла именно Ванда.

— Просто Ванда, командир Рамлоу, — она присела рядом с ним. — Чем-то помочь? 

— Брок. Расколдуй меня, — попросил Брок, понижая голос.

Ванда посмотрела на него внимательно и легонько провела надо лбом тонкими пальцами.

— На тебе нет магии, Брок, — чуть нахмурилась она.

— Ну как же. — Он показал на свои глаза: — Я об этом.

Ванда некоторое время молчала, потом оглянулась на Стива и Баки, которые стояли возле Клинта, сидящего за штурвалом, и снова повернулась к Броку.

— Я найду тебя, когда ты не будешь затуманен лекарствами, — пообещала она.

* * *

Ванда пришла через неделю — и очень вовремя.

Брок уже почти не знал, куда себя деть. Швы с двухсантиметрового шрама после операции на позвоночнике сняли. Но на ближайшие две недели врач разрешил только специальные упражнения для реабилитации. Поэтому Джек категорически не пускал Брока в спортзал. Хоть и ворчал, что терпеть не может быть руководителем.

— Связь — это не магия, — с порога выдала Ванда.

И Брок нахмурился, мотнул головой недоверчиво.

— Многие так думают, — пояснила Ванда, рассматривая комнату Брока. — В интернете и не такого начитаешься, но это не так. Связь показывает тебе человека, с которым ты совпадаешь по мироощущению, который поймет тебя лучше, чем многие другие. Это единственное магическое проявление. Но она не привязывает тебя к этому человеку. Ты волен любить другого, волен жить с другим хоть всю жизнь. Ты _можешь_ выбирать. 

Ванда улыбнулась и с удовольствием взяла пирожное, предложенное Броком, тихо поблагодарила за кофе. И прикрыла глаза от удовольствия.

— Брюс раньше занимался этим вопросом, проводил исследование. Эмпатия, про которую часто пишут на форумах, на самом деле гораздо сильнее проявляется между матерью и ребенком или между близнецами, чем между соулмейтами. 

Она замолчала, словно давая Броку время подумать, переварить услышанное. Хотя на самом деле просто наслаждалась пирожным.

— И связь — не панацея. Над отношениями всегда нужно работать. Не важно, связаны вы или просто влюблены. И даже если вы уже вместе, закрепили связь постоянной дружбой или сексуальными контактами, это не значит, что вы не можете разойтись, если вдруг сами того захотите. 

Брок поймал ее взгляд и глубоко вздохнул. 

— Сомнения — это нормально, — пожала плечами Ванда. — Помни главное: связь — это не гипноз и не приворот. Она не может заставить тебя _чувствовать_. И если ты испытываешь к кому-то сексуальное влечение — это не связь, это физиологическая реакция твоего собственного тела. 

Ванда вытерла пальцы салфеткой и встала.

— Триады изучены меньше, но вся известная информация указывает на то, что связь Триады практически ничем не отличается от обычной связи пары. Может, разве что отношения крепче, когда над ними работают трое, а не двое. Но это, в общем-то, тоже обычная психология. Раньше, когда людей было меньше, связь работала иначе, но теперь нет той магии, что раньше действительно существовала. Теперь связь стоит воспринимать как компас, лишь указывающий направление движения. Но куда в конечном итоге идти — решать только тебе.

Ванда ушла, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь и оставив Брока в глубокой задумчивости.

* * *

— Значит, никакой магии у соулмейтов нет, а боли у тебя были из-за неправильно наросшей ткани в месте перелома. И теперь ее откусили — и ты снова как новенький. Я правильно понял? — уточнил Джек, внимательно глядя на Брока.

— Именно так, врач еще ругался, мол, надо было сразу — вообще никаких болевых ощущений не было бы. А я же боялся, что отстранят, — развел руками Брок и ухмыльнулся.

— Ну и чего ты теперь думаешь по поводу своих мужиков? — поднял брови Джек, отставляя в сторону пустую бутылку из-под пива. — Ты не хотел, чтобы все было через магию — ее и нет. Вперед.

— Легко сказать, — огрызнулся Брок. — Я одного два года динамил, теперь двоих уже несколько месяцев по широкой дуге обхожу, и вдруг — вот он я, любите меня.

— Все-то у тебя не слава богу, Брок, — притворно вздохнул Джек, хитро улыбаясь. — Они тебя там пива выпить звали? Вот и иди. Начните сначала, а там как получится. Ну поломаешься для порядка, конечно.

Увернуться Джек не успел, подушка с дивана, на котором сидел Брок, прилетела точно в нос. 

— Не кулак — и на том спасибо, — заржал Джек. — Вставай, пойдем. Я поеду домой — ты к своим мужикам. Хоть вечер проведешь в приятной компании, а не с телевизором, все дело.

* * *

— Курьерская доставка, — отчеканил Джек, протягивая Баки два ящика с пивом. — Там вон третий на подходе. Приятного вечера.

— Бывай, и тебе. — Баки прикусил нижнюю губу, пряча улыбку, и пожал Джеку руку. 

Джек хлопнул Брока по плечу, не стал уворачиваться от очередного несильного тычка и пошел к припаркованному неподалеку джипу.

— Заходи, — Стив подхватил пиво из рук Брока и понес в кухню к холодильнику. 

— Мы тоже закупились, — подал голос Баки, — наше уже остыло, начнем с него? Кстати, присоединяйся, мы ужинать садимся.

Брок на несколько секунд зажмурился, с силой провел по лицу рукой. Все было как-то... просто. По-домашнему. Словно все это было уже сотни раз и он просто вернулся после окончания рабочего дня. Оно и не хуже, решил он, незачем все искусственно усложнять.

После весьма сытного ужина и приятного удивления кулинарными талантами Баки, перешли в гостиную. Холодное пиво и тихая музыка — даже не из патефона, зацени, Брок! — должны были создавать вполне приятный настрой. 

Но у Брока внутри все натянутой струной звенело от ожидания — так или иначе объясняться придется. А что сказать — он до сих пор не придумал.

— Выдохни, — вдруг сказал Стив, не сводивший с него взгляда весь вечер. — Что-то не так? Ты весь как на иголках.

— Да я все думаю... — начал было Брок.

— А дай я сначала _свое_ предложение озвучу, — перебил его Баки, — может, легче станет?

Стив чуть порозовел и покачал головой, судя по всему, он прекрасно знал, что это будет за предложение.

— Ну давай, — решил Брок, на всякий случай отставил пиво на столик и перевел взгляд на Баки. — Внимательно слушаю.

— Ты вот против магии и всего такого. И я подумал — Стив против, конечно, — но тем не менее. А давай мы от тебя типа официально откажемся.

— Что? — не понял Брок.

— Ну типа не соулмейт ты нам и все такое. И тогда тебя ничего не будет смущать и мы будем не закреплять связь, а просто бездуховно тра... ну в смысле получать удовольствие.

Брок заржал. Все напряжение разом ушло с этим внезапным смехом, скатилось слезами по щекам.

— Ну ты кадр, конечно, Барнс. — Брок вытер мокрые щеки. — Но вообще-то, я тут с Вандой поговорил.

— Я тоже, — тихим эхом отозвался Стив.

— И оказалось, что и нет больше никакой магии. Если и была, то теперь ее слишком мало, чтобы она работала. 

— Ага, — прищурился Баки, что-то быстро соображая. — И субординацию пофиг, потому что закон на нашей стороне? 

Брок и Стив одновременно кивнули.

— Остался последний вопрос, да, Брок? 

Брок внимательно посмотрел на Баки:

— И у тебя, что ли, идеальная память, как и у Стива?

— Не жалуюсь, — хмыкнул Баки. — Значит, теперь осталось понять, сможешь ли ты с нами работать, если мы будем вместе?

Брок кивнул, прикусил изнутри щеку.

— Я думал над этим. В принципе проблем бы не должно быть. Все мои бойцы мне как семья. И даже из-за Джека я не уходил с позиции на миссии.

— Все? — нетерпеливо спросил Баки. — Все вопросы решены? Можно уже переходить к практике?

Стив что-то возмущенно воскликнул, Брок снова рассмеялся, но затих, когда почувствовал на своих губах горячие, чуть обветренные губы Баки. Горьковатые и прохладные от пива. А на затылке теплую металлическую руку.

Возбуждение огнем прошло по всем нервным окончаниям. Воздуха стало резко не хватать.

— Стив, иди сюда, — хрипло попросил Брок, едва отстранившись от Баки.

И сам поцеловал, провел языком по ярким искусанным губам. И снова опалило так, что захотелось вечно плавиться в этом огне. Стив тихо застонал в поцелуй, и предохранители Брока сорвало окончательно.

— Ну? — спросил Баки, когда они, тяжело дыша, втроем соприкоснулись лбами. — Каков вердикт?

— Я против, чтобы вы от меня отказывались, — признался Брок.

И Стив крепче обнял их обоих.[/MORE]


End file.
